


Ever fallen in love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reflects on his murders and why Toby is the one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever fallen in love

There used to be a nice moment when he was fucking a new partner. The one where their lust filled gasps and sighs turned to whimpers of shock and protest.  
When they realized that he wasn’t playing at being a dangerous man, that it was real.  
When their privileged minds really started to grasp that everything has a price.  
When the pretty blond things started to scream and trash, and then he’d come before they’d be still forever.  
That was perfect.  
He reserved killing for upper-class boys, not women.  
Not because he thought women were delicate and in of need protecting, or some such shit.  
No, because it would be unsportsmanlike.  
He’ s far stronger than they will ever be, and his mother instilled something to that effect in him.  
He used to marry the women, and make their lives his playground, and fuck the men and then kill them.  
Well, hell.  
Toby turned that on its head.  
He has fucked him plenty of times, and never once wanted to turn his moans into screams of terror.  
Well maybe if Toby’s been extra-bitchy he’ll toy with the idea but that’s hardly every time.  
The difference is that Toby’s an upper class blond with teeth and balls.  
He’s a challenge and a half.  
If you break something and it still comes back to you it should be yours to keep, but try telling Toby that to his face.  
He loves Toby.  
It’s his curse and salvation.  
He’ll reserve his killing for people he doesn’t fuck now.  
Mostly.


End file.
